Gagero Tosen
'''Gagero Tosen '''is the main protagonist of DragonBall Z: Next Generation, written by Ishiino Gerdo. Gagero is a 16-year-old half Saiyan-half human hybrid who was born as a legendary warrior who would save the galaxy from an incredible threat. He is voiced in the anime version by Christopher Steele. History Gagero was born to the Saiyan Yazmith and his wife, a human named Kyoko Tosen, in the Earth year 1996. Yazmith and his best friend Haru escaped to Earth. This was due to their home planet of Vegeta changing after their former friend Lashiec started a massive coup d'etat and resulted in becoming the new king. As opposed of their canon-counterparts, the Saiyans of DBZ: NG were peaceful and philosophical. However, they were also very powerful and were excellent combatants naturally. Instead of becoming merciless warriors, Yazmith and Haru escaped to Earth via spaceships. Upon landing on Earth, Yazmith became a student in college and met Kyoko. Three years later, their son, Gagero, was born. Haru married another human female, Sasha Hunter, a year later and Maria was born afterwards. After his birth, Yazmith decided that Gagero was going to grow up to be like a normal human being in an attempt to make sure unwanted attention wasn't drawn towards Earth. However, as Gagero grew up, Yazmith could easily tell that Gagero was stronger than the average human. One instance was that when in a fit about hunger, a 3-year-old Gagero demolished the house with one energy-infused yell. Another instance was when Gagero accidentally fired an energy blast while watching an anime on TV when he was 4. Yazmith feared that Gagero would grow up to have an energy level that would warn malevolent forces. He decided to wait until the vile forces presented themselves, then he and Gagero would have to face them together. Personality Gagero is a determined and optimistic young man with an eye for helping out others. He loves to fight, but only when it is friendly sparring and greatly dislikes unneeded violence. His most prominent personality is that he tries his best to gain the recognition of his opponents and friends, and goes the extra mile to impress them. Due to his love of fighting, Gagero wishes to become a martial arts master and open his own dojo. He also protects those he cares about the most, mostly his parents and his friends Maria, Raiga, and Kai Setsu. Like his father, Gagero is pure-hearted and innocent, though he has his moments of darkness as well. Throughout the series, Gagero goes throughout a number of emotional changes and alterations. At first, when learning that he was actually one of the strongest warriors on Earth, Gagero becomes cocky and immediately wishes to face his father, who was the current world martial arts champion. After learning that he is partially from an alien race that fought and killed other people, Gagero distances himself from his father, knowing his father did the same thing. He quickly learns that his Saiyan heritage is what gives him the power to protect others and vows to cleanse his race's bloody past. Appearance Gagero is a somewhat tall boy with with light tanned skin and an above average muscle build which slowly increases over time. Unlike most Saiyans in the canon series, Gagero has light brown hair and hazel eyes in his base form. During the majority of the series, he wears a white jacket with blue bands on the sleeves and a hood, a black t-shirt, tan jeans, and black and blue sneakers. After a while, he wears blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on them and replaces his sneakers with similarly-colored boots. Despite this, he also wears other outfits. Abilities Gagero is one of the few people on Earth to have a larger power level than normal, with his initial base power level at 132 versus an average human's power level of 6 or 7 or an martial artist's at 45 to 60. Due to this, Gagero is initially times stronger, faster, and more durable than average, though he didn't truly tapped into this until he started training seriously with his father Yazmith. His power steadily increases throughout the series at an incredible rate until he reaches a base power level 24,812 and a maximum power level of 1,420,600 when he reaches a Super Saiyan 3, a level exponentially higher than a human's. By training with Kai Setsu, Gagero is able to learn to fly as well. While training with Yazmith, Gagero is also able to learn to fire energy blasts in various ways. His signature technique was initially called the "Gagero Beam", but he re-named it to the more famous "Archimedes' Screw". The Archimedes' Screw attack is one large spinning whitish-blue beam with two smaller, but more intense beams spiraling around it. Techniques Archimedes' Screw: This is Gagero's signature energy beam move. He created this technique while training with Yazmith. It was initially called the "Gagero Beam", but he re-named it to the more famous "Archimedes' Screw". The Archimedes' Screw attack is one large spinning whitish-blue beam with two smaller, but more intense beams spiraling around it. This attack deals impact, drilling, and disintegrative damage. Whirlwind Kick: This is simply a series of sweeping kicks with both legs. The motion of this technique enables Gagero in mid-air without much help from ki. Tornado Strike: This is a clawed-palm strike infused with energy. When the attack lands, the target is sent spinning away for some distance. Tempest Strike: This is an enhanced version of the Tornado Strike, in conjunction with the Tempest State. Gagero does the same palm strike to an opponent as before, but a large tornado generates from his palm and tosses the opponent forward until they hit a tough-enough object, resulting in a wind explosion. Punishing Blaster: This technique was used by Gagero when he became a Super Saiyan for the first time. Gagero fires a large blast of yellowish-white light, many times larger than an average Archimedes' Screw. Transformations Tempest State Gagero uses the Tempest State the first time he fights against Yazmith full force. This isn't a transformation, but yet a strength and energy enhancement. Manipulating the winds around him, Gagero absorbs extra oxygen and is surrounded by a light blue aura. His power level increases as a result, from 938 to 1752 during his first usage, as stated by Yazmith. Due to this, the speed of his strikes and his durability rises. He uses his state against many opponents before he becomes a Super Saiyan. He also uses it in sparring sessions against Raiga when Super Saiyan isn't needed. Super Saiyan Gagero first became a Super Saiyan during the battle with Saru, after Maria, Nora, and Yazmith were killed. He achieved it due to his natural hatred towards Saru as he watched the latter kill his friend and family without remorse. He was the first character in the series to become a Super Saiyan, followed by Raiga, then Maria. It is noted that he is also the only character who flew into a blind rage in this form, resulting in decimating a large area around him, only attacking Saru after everything was destroyed. After powering down and viewing what he done, Gagero tearfully vowed to never use that form again. Full-Power Super Saiyan Gagero is also the first person to display full mastery over the Super Saiyan form. He knew that Tempest State wasn't enough to defeat the opponents following Saru, but was unwilling to use the destructive Super Saiyan form. After training with Kai Setsu while travelling to find the Dragon Balls, Gagero maintains his Super Saiyan form for a week to attain control over his emotions and power. After being finally able to be aware of himself in this form, Gagero trained it to increase his strength while diminishing the strain and energy output. He uses this form regularly against opponents. Super Saiyan 2 Gagero is the second person to become a Super Saiyan 2, after being defeated by a double-crossing Raiga and fighting the Galatic Mercenary Derrin. Despite Raiga beating him to activate Super Saiyan 2 first, Gagero's version is slightly more powerful due to his half-Saiyan half-human heritage. He actually activated it for the first time while watching Raiga's spaceship leave while battered and immobile, but passed out shortly afterward. Like most Super Saiyan 2 forms, Gagero's hair mostly stands straight up, minus a few locks on his forehead and some hair in the back. In this form, Gagero becomes more angry and merciless, killing a lot faster than he normally would as well as taunting his opponents. He even reaches the point where he beats Yazmith nearly to death because he wouldn't let him finish off Raiga for betraying Earth. However, he also trains to master this ability an eventually becomes more calm in this form as well. Super Saiyan 3 Gagero becomes a Super Saiyan 3 for the first time while training in the Other World and awaiting Lashiec's arrival to Earth. To date, this is Gagero's most powerful transformation. Due to its incredible power and abilities, it is also extremely draining in the living world, where Gagero could only stay in that form for ten minutes at a time before he reverted to a Super Saiyan. However, he is strong enough to evenly match Goku in the afterlife for a while and even overpower Lashiec during the final battle for a few minutes. Category:Characters Category:New Characters